


Share Alike

by Dustbunny3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Ino decides to try out a new bakery and offers Sakura a taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100 prompt #66, taste.

"Is that from that new shop?" Sakura asks about the pastry.

"Yep, I figured I'd check them out," says Ino, glancing over the treat with a critical eye before taking a bite, leaving just about half behind.

"Any good?"

There is a hum of consideration as Ino takes her time chewing and swallowing.

"Delicious," she declares before wolfing down the rest.

"Y-you pig!" Sakura sputters. "You come and eat that in front of me and I don't even get to taste?"

Ino grins, runs her tongue along her lower lip and says, "If you want a taste, come get it."

**Author's Note:**

> Praise appreciated, concrit treasured, flames raspberried.


End file.
